


Hands

by littleladyyoda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Romance, at some point i'll write something for another fandom i promise, bucky barnes is my muse, his and hers drabbles, still can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: He hates his hands. They are an inescapable reminder of all that he has lost and all he never wants to be again.James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Him

He hates his hands. They are an inescapable reminder of all that he has lost and all he never wants to be again.

He tries not to look at them – flesh contrasted against metal – constant evidence of everything he’s done.

She’s the only person who makes him feel that his hands aren’t weapons. When he’s coaxing moans and whimpers from her lips, when he’s holding her close, and when any part of her is in his hands – that’s the only time he feels that he isn’t a monster.

She’s never been afraid of him, which is far more than he believes he deserves and far more than he ever expected from anyone. 

When she tucks her hand into his, he is certain there is some mistake, that this is some cruel joke played upon him by the universe and at any moment she’ll realize that he is too dangerous a man to be loved. 

He remembers each face, knows each violent act intimately, and he will live with this as long as he draws breath.

But, there is also one thing he knows for certain. 

He has the whole rest of his life to love her, the whole rest of his life to make amends -- every touch a prayer and a penance.


	2. Her

She knows how much he hates his hands. He insists on wearing gloves everywhere, both as a camouflage and a scarlet letter. The only time he takes them off is when he is with her.

He doesn’t know how much she loves those hands. That nothing has ever made her feel more loved than his touch. That, flesh or metal, the feeling of his fingers wrapped around hers is the only thing she needs.

He is a dangerous man. She knew that from the start. It never bothered her. If anything, there was something about that danger, simmering just beneath the surface, that drew her to him. 

She knows he could never hurt her – the hands that have ended so many lives and shed so much blood turn instantly gentle and protective in her presence.

It is this gentleness and protectiveness, juxtaposed against all the rest, that will make her love him until her dying breath. 

He’ll never believe her about any of this, but she’s happy to spend the whole rest of her life trying to convince him.


End file.
